All Of The Stars
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title came from a song by Ed Sheeran by the same name.

**Author's Note:** So this was kind of inspired by Sophia Bush's character on Chicago PD. I love the past they gave her character. So I wrote this as a kind of spin off sort of thing. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**All Of The Stars  
****Chapter One: Brooke's Point-of-View**

"What you thinking about, sugar?" Grandpa made his way over to me. I sat still staring out the window watching the night sky. It was different then what I'm use too but this is my new home. The stars in the sky were way better then the skyline view.

"Nothing." I responded with a one word response. I didn't want to shut him out but I couldn't help it. I was still in shock that this all happened, shocked that I let it happen.

"It's something. Your thoughts are keeping me awake." Grandpa looked up at me with his goofy smile. "I thought you were supposed to sleep whenever that one does?" He pointed to the little sleeping baby in my arms and I sent him a smile.

"I couldn't sleep. Either nerves for tomorrow or nerves about the past are getting to me." I sent a simple shrug along with a smile towards him.

"The past is in the past Brooke, you don't need it to effect you now." He sat down next to me. "If only your parents let me know how bad it got."

"They weren't really paying much attention, Grandpa. Their more focused on being in the spotlight." Shivers went down my back at the mention of my past. The past made me who I was today and gave me my baby.

"If I only knew." He shook his head frowning. "I couldn't imagine, you know."

It was like a hush-hush kind of thing to this day. Ninety days, that's how long it's been since I been home. I'm thankful for my grandpa taking me in these past months, but now it's setting in that this is what's going to happen.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Thanks to you." I kissed his cheek lovingly and then sat back down. "I don't think I can go tomorrow." I looked at the baby in my arms and knew I wanted a better life for him, one that I definitely did not have growing up.

"It's been months, Brooke. It's time to start being a teen again. I got this little one taken care of during the day. He will love hanging with this old man in the office." He gladly grabbed the baby from my hands and smiled.

At three months old, Noah Rhys Davis was my pride and joy. He's the reason that I'm not in that place anymore. He's the reason I'm here today.

"I know." I frowned slightly and looked between the two important men in my life.

"If you do know, then you know you are going to make it. Here is not exactly like it was up there Brooke. Acknowledge that. It's a clean slate, time for a change." He kept pointing out this to me and it didn't change my opinion. I still was the same guarded person I was when I got here. "You've been in this house for two days and haven't left."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Gramps. Does that account for something?" I kinked my brow at him and continued to look out the window. I checked the clock really fast and noticed it was reading 4:45 am. I knew by that time I was not gonna get any sleep tonight. It was going to be a long day.

"Just forget the past and start clean. That's what I'm advising you to do." He looked at Noah and it melted my heart. "Right, bud? Your mommy's gonna be a normal teen for once."

"I don't think normal and teen are words to describe me." I rolled my eyes at his comments and sighed. It was the day I will try to be normal again.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You sure you can do this?"

We pulled up to the school and I let out a nervous sigh. Grandpa just sat staring at me with a smile on his face while I sat fiddling in my seat trying to calm my nerves.

"Brooke, I handled a baby before. I raised your mother, you know. I think I can handle this little one."

"I think I decided to just stay home all day long now. I'll home school."

"Brooke, you can't avoid it anymore." He stated the simple fact like he did before. "You are going to go in there and live an as normal teenage life as possible. Now go." He unlocked the doors to his old pick-up truck and pushed me towards exiting. "Go, Brooke. I'll be there if you need me."

"Fine, fine, fine." I gave in knowing he'd push me till I did so. "Thank you, gramps."

"Don't thank me yet sugar." He laughed lightly and watched as I left the car.

I said a quick goodbye to Noah and walked my way to the school. I wrapped the leather coat around me tighter and prayed no one bothered me today. I was running on three hours of sleep, partially due to my fault, and was not in the mood for bullshit. I let go of the coat to throw my hair in a quick ponytail and went to the front office like Grandpa told me too.

"Hi," I whispered lightly when entering the office. "I need to pick up my schedule?"

"You're Whitey's granddaughter? Right?" The older lady flat out asked me. "He talks so much about you."

"That's me." I flashed a dimpled smile fast and replaced in with a content look. "Can I have my schedule?"

"Yes, here you go. I can have some one show you around if you'd like?" She offered but I nodded a simple no and made my way out of the office.

I knew this school like the back of my hand. I spent so many summers here with my grandparents that Grandpa would take me to the gym with him just to get my childhood energy out. The memories filled these halls surrounded me with warmth and comfort.

I wish my grandma would be here now to see me. I know it will be disappointment at some moments but I hope she'd be proud of my change.

"You're new here aren't you?" A honey blonde hair color girl held out her hand for me to introduce myself. "Haley, Haley James. I thought you'd like someone to show you around. I saw you in the office. I work in the tutor office right next door so I saw you. Not to be a creeper or anything. Oh sorry about my rambling. I do that a lot."

"Brooke, Brooke Davis." I shook her hand smiling politely at her.

I didn't know what to think of Haley. She seemed so outgoing and something I'm most definitely not. She looked put together and I had my hair pulled back, glasses on, simple jeans and a t-shirt with my leather coat. I didn't fit in with this school, I could tell that already.

"So it is true then, you're the coaches granddaughter?"

"Sadly." I playfully rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I can tell I'm really going to like you as a friend." Haley grabbed my schedule from my hands. "We have basically every class together. Thank god. I can show you around this school and tell you what to do and what not to do."

I just nodded along with her and stayed silent. First class, math, Algebra II. What the hell was this mess?

"Don't sit in the front." She warned me. "Mr. Kline likes to pick on people who sit up front. Sit with me." Haley pulled me towards the back and told me where to sit. I sat down and just kept looking around.

"Who'd you pick up now?" I saw a blonde haired boy look me over up and down with his blue eyes. Gosh those blue eyes. They made me shiver so much.

"Cut the crap, Luke." Haley hissed. "Brooke, meet the ass himself Lucas."

"Such a pretty girl for such a bitchy friend." Lucas smiled showing light dimples in his cheeks. Between his eyes and his smile I couldn't get enough. I had to remember that this was for the better. That I can't let myself get how I use to get. I had to ignore. Ignore, ignore, ignore! "Sorry you have to put up with her."

"I'm better than you and your ass of a brother." Haley smirked happily at her response like she was proud of herself.

"You know you love me Hales."

"Sadly I have to put up with you." Haley sighed.

I watched the two bicker and was not really paying attention to when the teacher walked in. I really wanted to get a bathroom pass and make it Grandpa's office to see Noah.

"You're in la-la land, Brooke." Haley shook me from my thoughts. "Be careful or Mr. Kline will catch on. And I don't think your grandfather can help with him."

"Mrs. James, will you share with the class what you were whispering to the new student?" Mr. Kline was exactly how Haley described him. An arrogant ass.

During lunch I found a way to sneak off from Haley to make it to Grandpa's office. I told her I had to go to the bathroom and then I'll be at lunch but I had no plans to make it to lunch. My Noah needed me.

"Already in trouble, Brooke?" Grandpa smirked at me. Noah was sleeping peacefully in his carrier.

"Not really. Just Mr. Kline is not liking me." I lifted Noah into my arms. He made a nose in his sleep but fell right back asleep.

"Brooke you know our deal."

That stupid deal. Why did I have to accept it?

The stupid deal was that she promised to (a) not get in trouble at all, (b) stay away from trouble and (c) be a normal teen during the day and that means no Noah.

"I'm sorry, Gramps, but I can't stay away from him." I brought my lips to the baby's forehead and kissed it. "I'm doing the whole school thing, let me just enjoy this please?" I was begging him. I needed my sweet baby to help me get through school.

"Just for today, but you can't make a habit of it." He warned me, lifting a finger in my face.

"I understand." I looked at him and nodded. Grandpa has a way of dragging the truth out of everyone. I never can remember a time were I lied or even tried to lie to him.

"I want to tell you a story." He stated and I let out a groan. His stories are always long and dragged out but have hardly any meaning to everyone but him. He says there is a reason he is telling the story. "Sit back and relax."

"Make it short." I warned. I had class in thirty minutes anyway and if I wasn't going to warn him about it then I'd be stuck here for a while.

"Your mother, Brooke was a feisty girl." He told the story. "I knew she'd never stay in this small town. She was a big city girl stuck in this small town and she fought it. She fought it bad. Next thing I knew she packed up her car and headed north to New York to be with a guy she met online. No matter how many time's we told her it was a bad idea, she did not listen and did it anyway. She was eighteen; your grandmother and I couldn't do anything about it. We thought we'd loss her for good." I noticed the pause in his voice. Like he didn't want to continue saying the story. She heard somewhat of this story before but not in depth. "But she kept in touch. We'd get letters here and there. Then about a year after her move we got one letter that had a picture in it of the adorable little baby girl."

He held up a frame for me to see. I let out a smile laugh and took a hold of it. I couldn't believe he kept this photo. I was a newborn in it, or some age close to that. My hair was going in every direction. I was a hot mess.

"She said she had a baby. Your grandmother wanted us to drive right up and see you. We knew your mother would never allow it. Something she had control over and would never let the control go. She held it over our heads that you were away from family. We did everything we could to get you here. Your mother compromised to every single summer. She'd ship you here and it would be the best months in the year."

"Is there a point to this?" I questioned him. "I know she wasn't the best mother. But she was still my mother."

"Brooke, she abandoned you in an apartment to fend for yourself." His voice grew lower. "This shouldn't be like this for you."

I shrugged it off, it was what I grew up with, it was normal to me. "Gramps,"

"Don't, Brooke." He warned. "Do not make excuses for her."

"I'm use to that life, I'm not use to this one." I half smiled and sighed. We sat in silence until there was a knock on the office door. I started to panic. I didn't want anyone to know about Noah. Not until I at least could trust someone.

"Coach you wanted to see me?"

The same blonde haired, blue eyed boy from English class. She was so screwed.

* * *

**Should I continue this story or just delete it because it isn't good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title came from a song by Ed Sheeran by the same name.

**So can I say a big thank you to everyone! Ten reviews? I haven't ever gotten that much in such a long, long, long time! AHHHH! I'm so excited that you all are loving this story! It was a lot of thinking that caused this to happen. I'm enjoying writing it! Thank yous will be at the end!**

* * *

**All Of The Stars  
****Chapter Two: Lucas's Point-of-View**

"Scott, sit." Whitey pointed to a chair. "Doll, get back to class. No more skipping, understand?"

He was being strict with her, in a caring sense. I've never seen Whitey act like this and it was scary. The big powerful, angry, old man was showing another side.

"Understood." The pretty girl looked between Whitey and me before placing the small baby back in a pack-in-play before slowly walking out of the room.

Coach stared at me before taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk. I know he only does this why annoyed or stressed. Right now, I just couldn't figure out what one he was exactly.

"This, is unacceptable, Scott. I thought you're brother would do something like this but you, not at all."

He threw a bunch of papers at me, ones that I had some clue were. Picking one up I looked at it and frowned. Math wasn't my best subject lately. It probably would be if I actually paid attention init but it was boring. "So I failed a couple quizzes, oh well." I shrugged off like nothing was wrong. "It's not the end of the world."

"You know the rules, Scott." His older body let out a sigh. "I don't want to do this, change it or your benched."

"You can't bench me, Coach. Without me this team sucks. I'm the captain!" I was furious and couldn't wait till I tell my dad what was going on. I can hear it now; on little phone call from daddy dearest and coach may not be coach anymore.

"Co-captain." He corrected me. "It's my team and I'll replace your ass if I want too."

I sent scrunched over in the chair with anger fuming off of me.

"Sit up straight, boy." He corrected my posture. "You're gonna get your ass a tutor."

"I don't need a tutor, Coach. I'll be fine!"

"Tutor or Basketball, take your pick. When you get the right chose, then speak to me." He pointed towards the door.

I took that as my cue to leave. This was not making my day any better.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

I couldn't get her out of my head. I spent the meeting with Whitey not paying much attention to what he has to say. All I pictured was her with a baby. I knew it had to be hers. I mean really? Whitey with a baby just made me laugh.

It was English time. The one class I had a feeling I would be seeing her again. It seemed like I had the right feelings because the moment I walked in I saw her sitting next to Haley. She locked eyes with me and I responded with a soft half smile. This girl was going to cause trouble. I could feel it.

The English teacher bored me to death. He was going on and on about some Shakespeare play that I could care less about reading at this moment in my life. In reality when will I need Shakespeare again? It wasn't like I was going to go up to a random person and be like _'Hey, wanna discuss Hamlet?' _

I was in my own little world when I saw her look over at me as a small piece of paper was placed on my desk. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics to get me to talk and opened it. I paused when the teacher started rattling off every ones names for what seemed like a group discussion and that's when I heard him call my name.

"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." His eyes did not leave that damn clipboard were he kept every ones name.

It was going to be bad when I felt myself wanting to do a happy dance inside. I met this girl a total of two times and I already couldn't get enough. There was more to her I could tell, I just couldn't figure out the rest.

I watched as she turned her desk to face mine and managed to finally read what was on the paper.

"_Please do not tell anyone about what you saw."_ In perfect cursive it was written. That girly kind of cursive with swirls on the letter endings. Too much effort.

"Not tell what exactly?" I decided to tease her. If she didn't want anyone to know then I wanted more to the story, the exact reason why she was hiding it all.

"You know exactly what." She stared at me. Her eyes looked like they hid a ton of pain. I couldn't imagine why such a pretty girl would have so many scars.

"Actually, I don't know. If you want to remind me, that would be lovely." I smirked knowing she was falling into the trap.

"You are exactly what Haley warned me you'd be like. An ass. A really assholic, ass."

I kinked a brow at her word _assholic_. I even let out a small laugh causing the teacher to stare at us. "I didn't know _assholic_ was even a word."

"My point exactly." She stared at the assignment written on the board. "I guess we should get started?"

She completely did not fall for the trap. I frowned slightly when I realized this. This meant two things. One, I had no clue why she wanted to hide a baby. I mean really? We are a small southern town. Kids getting knocked up in high school was nothing new to us. There was nothing really to do in this small town. Two, she didn't reveal anything else about her past. I wanted to know more.

"I guess." Shrugging it off so it won't show my disappointment. I looked at the board and sighed. I had no clue what he wanted us to do, but I wasn't going to show her that.

This was the final class of the day before practice and by the end of lunch I was so done with school. Having practice later meant two things to me, seeing hot girls in hardly any clothes and basketball.

"Any opinion on question one?" Her eyes didn't even look up to me. I turned from the board to look at her and shake my head no. I had no opinion on this stupid fucking book. That's when I feel like darts were staring at me on the back of my head. I turned to see who was there, only to notice it was Haley.

Haley James and I have some history. Before I made the basketball team freshman year, she and I were friends, best friends you could say. Things changed though. I made friends with the jocks, as she called them, and she continued to be friends with the nerds, as I called them. We weren't really sure who ended the friendship or if it just sort of happened over time.

"You know you should focus and help me with this." Brooke stated the obvious to me.

"Well then you should just tell me the truth about why you where in Whitey's office with a freaking baby." I lowered my voice to say this. I didn't want others to really hear yet and I could tell she didn't either.

"It's none of your business actually."

"It certainly will be when I tell the whole school what I saw." I smirked knowing full well she'd be the dead meat to the gossip train.

"You wouldn't..." She actually looked up to look at me nervously. I could feel her nerves. She was tapping her foot and playing with her hair, nervous traits that Haley use to do. "You don't even know me." She hissed.

"But I would love to get to."

"Sure you would." She rolled those green eyes and frowned.

Such a feisty girl she was, and I was not giving up my chance. I proceeded to antagonize her. "Come on Brooke, this whole façade you're trying isn't working much. People are going to start putting two and two together. Think about it, everyone knows you're the coaches granddaughter and soon enough they'll figure the baby out too."

"I'm not doing this with you." It looked like she was about to run. I could sense it. "Mr. Grant, can I go to the bathroom please? It's a female problem." She spoke low enough that only the teacher and I could hear.

"Sign out." He didn't look away from his computer.

Within seconds she had her stuff and was out of there like lightening.

"Whatever is not finished in class I will like this to be worked in your pairs and turned in on Friday." Mr. Grant stated before the bell rang.

Working with Brooke was going to be great.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

It was time for practice and the locker room smells like dirty socks, a mixture of body order and dirty shoes. I hated it and did my best to never be in there for more than five minutes.

"So this new girl, huh." Nathan smirked over at me kinking an eye brow. Nathan was just an ass. Plain and simple. The schools head joke, also known as jock, was sadly my younger brother.

"Oh shut the fuck up." I warned him before rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to the locker.

"I hear she's hot." This time Tim spoke up with his creepy, stupid behavior. Tim was well Tim. Everyone just puts up with him because of Nathan. If it was my way 'Dim' would be not apart of this group.

"She's Whitey's granddaughter, Dim." Another player, Jake, spoke. He never really got involved with these childish conversations that happen in the locker room. He comes just to play to eventually get a scholarship and get the hell out of Tree Hill, like the rest of us want too. The only thing different is he has a daughter. She's one, I think. "I think it's best if we all stay away." He slammed his locker shut.

"Damn, Whitey's got some good genes in his family." Tim raised his hand waiting for a high five. "I'd do her."

"You'd do anyone that has a vagina, Tim." Nathan sighed at his friend's antics.

I just didn't understand half the things that come from Tim's mind. Like did he really not have a filter? I've known him my whole life, sadly, and he's always been like this. I wonder at times if they pass him through the grades just to do so.

"You pansies better be out there or you'll be transferred to the girls team where you all belong." Whitey's voice echoed through the locker room. He was staring at me when he said this causing nerves running through.

The meeting with him earlier ended up being over one stupid fucking bad grade. Did I mention that Whitey checks in on ever players' grades once a week? It's painful. One bad math grade and there I was meeting with him and possibly having a tutor now.

"Scott, you stay." He was in a demanding mood, which was going to make practice even worse. He shook his head at Nathan and then stated. "Lucas, not you. You go invest in another book or something after practice."

"What up Coach?" I pondered. There really isn't even a reason for me to even to talk to him now. I had one talk with him and would really not like another one. Whitey's talks weren't the best.

"I need an answer before I let you set foot on that court." He demanded stopping me from leaving the locker room. "Basketball is second to school, Lucas."

I knew he was sort of telling the truth, but I also knew paying attention and studying before taking the quizzes would've helped. "I'll get a stupid tutor? Happy now Coach?"

"Stop with the smart ass remarks, Scott, cause I'm warning you." He had his clipboard in his hands.

"Aye, aye Whitey." I rolled my eyes and frowned, slamming my locker shut I made my way from the locker room.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled after me. I turned around to look at him. "Stay the hell away from my granddaughter."

Oh game on, Whitey, game on.

* * *

**This chapter would've been up yesterday but I went into New York City for some night time fun with my friends for one friends birthday. It was so much fun, but I am feeling it today, sadly. I did somethings I haven't ever done, which is sad cause I've been to NYC hundreds of times. But sadly it was my last hurrah before Grad School starts on Wednesday. Updates will not be as fast as they are now. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! **

**Personal Thank You Time:**

**LaurenKERRY:** Thank you! It's going to kind of have the same idea as Sophia's character on Chicago PD but with a twist, sort of. I hope you enjoy!

**Marceltheshellwithshoeson- **I'm planning on it! Thanks for reviewing!

**MoonlightPriNceSS6-** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it lived up to the other chapter! Thank you!

**TJD23-** I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you!

**Dianehermans:** Thank you for sticking by my stories! I appreciate it so much! The way you want might come. So far I have some ideas on how to go about this story! I know Brooke and Haley will be friends because I absolutely love their friendship!

**Madisonphillips25:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**Callison:** I hope you like were I'm taking this story! If you have any ideas, I'm all ears for them!

**Akinka: **Another amazing reviewer! I hope you like where it is going!

**Sandygirl: **My favorite review ever! Haha! Thanks for reading! Oh with Brucas there is nothing but drama, but not so much drama. It's going to be subtle, hopefully if my mind makes up it already. It changes on how I want to write this daily. I have some difficulty with Whitey because I want him to still be a sweet old man for Brooke but be the same Whitey he is on the show. It's a difficult balancing act. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for everything!

**Puppydggrl- **Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title came from a song by Ed Sheeran by the same name.

**So I'm sorry this chapter is short compared to the others, I just wanted to get it up and shared with you all. I'm sad that I went from ten reviews to only four. Did something bad happen with my story or writing that it turned for the worse? Should I stop writing then? Please let me know.**

* * *

**All Of The Stars**

**Chapter Three: Brooke's Point-of-View**

_I walked the dark alleyways of the city as I kept looking over my shoulder like something or someone was watching me. I kept, and kept looking making sure I was just over analyzing things. _

_He never wants to meet here so why did I even come now? He said he'd be here and yet I'm looking and no one but some alleyway street cat could be seen. I hated these things. _

"_There you are." The voice sent shivers down my spine, ones that once were filled with excitement and were now replaced with fear. I could pick an exact time when they changed, but they slowly became something I hated. "You have what I want."_

"_I don't know what you want." I cautiously stated backing away from him. I had nowhere to go as he cornered me in to the dead end up against a tall apartment building. "Please, I don't." It came out as a plead then anything else._

"_You know exactly what I want." I saw the smirk fall on his face and I knew I was in trouble, deep, deep, deep trouble. _

"Brooke, darling, come on, wake up." Grandpa's voice made me shoot right up in my bed and start breathing in deeply. Grandpa's arms wrapped around me tightly trying to calm my breaths but it didn't help. "Calm down, Brooke. It's all okay."

I let out a mumbled "uh-huh" or at least that's what it sounded like as I finally let my breathing try to come back to normal. These nightmares have been coming on and off for as long since it happened. I can't shake them even if I wanted too.

"You woke me up with your screaming, darling. I'm surprised you didn't wake up the rock." 'The Rock' is what Grandpa named Noah after realizing my itty-bitty son could sleep through anything possible. His voice let out a small laugh hoping that it cheered me up a bit. "You gotta stop those dreams."

"It's easier said then done, Gramps." I looked over at the bassinet to my sleeping baby and smiled a little.

"Want to talk about them?" He was always asking these types of stuff. He wasn't good with all the girly stuff like boys, make-up or clothes but he was a damn good listener and advice giver.

I just shook my head and frowned.

I wanted the guts to talk about it all, but I also didn't want Grandpa to look at me differently because of what he would find out.

"You can't keep all this in, Brooke." He frowned slightly. "I think you need to talk to someone."

"I'll be fine."

"If you don't do it for yourself, do it for Noah." He made a point.

"I..."

"Don't try fooling me darling, I know you better then you know yourself at times."

He knew everything about me, it scared me at times when I didn't even know myself. Things a parent should know, he knew and my 'real' parents had no clue. My dad, let's just say I met the guy once; one time too many for me. Where is he now you ask? He's rotting away in some jail cell for doing something I'm not sure I care to find out. My mother? What mother? She's been nothing but a slum to me. I was going to be better then either one of them could ever be. I had to be. I had Noah to think about.

"Just get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room.

I pulled the blanket close to my body, hoping for some kind of comfort. It did no good though, in my mind, my thoughts ran wild and I don't think I could fall back asleep.

I sighed falling back on the pillow. I was not getting any sleep tonight.

Four hours later when my alarm, better known as Noah, went off. I knew Grandpa was right. He's always right.

"You get your way. I'll talk to someone, happy?" I mumbled walking into the kitchen holding a crying hungry Noah.

He smiled an "I told you so" type of smile and continued sipping his coffee. "I'll set it up."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"So tonight what are you doing?" Haley asked as she sat next to me. She was going into her normal rambles were I just nod along hoping it follows the story or just say 'yeah'.

It slipped my mind that today was Friday, a day that students love because it started the weekend. Me? I don't love or hate it. It's just there. It being Friday means I've been at school now for five long days. Great.

"I don't know really. Probably just stay home."

"That is not happening unless it involves us and movies and maybe some ice cream."

"I don't know, Haley. I need to ask my grandpa." I started the gears in my head coming up with excuses why I couldn't hang out with her. "I don't think tonight will work."

"Well too bad. I'll see you at eight. Be prepared." Haley stood up grabbing her stuff. "Time to go meet this lovely new student... not." Haley sarcastically stated. "See you tonight. PS, be warned ass number ones on his way over." With that Haley was off down the hallway.

Why was it I get stuck with the ass whenever I'm having a horrible day after a long sleepless night?

"What do you possibly want?" I glared up at him trying my best not to look in those amazing blue eyes that still for some reason made me feel weak in the knees. I sat alone outside, trying to accomplish some homework during lunch.

"Besides you?" He smirked, another thing that melted me but he will never know that fact.

"In your dreams." I turned my attention back to my work hoping that this would give him a cue to leave me the fuck alone.

"Just trying to be nice." He pointed out matter of factly. "You're new here and you could use some good guidance on who you should and should not be friends with. Like Haley, stay away from her. She'll bring you down."

"You don't know me." I stared at him once again but this time I added a dramatic eye roll hoping that would give him a clue to back up.

"I do know you. I know a lot more about you then anyone else in this town- well besides Coach." He was now rumbling. To ignore him I started looking around, hoping there was something better to catch my attention then himself. "And there's a little fact that you don't know. I can easily tell everyone."

"You wouldn't." My voice was shaky as the nerves went through me. So he didn't know anything besides Noah. I'm fine with the idea of Noah being allowed to be known by everyone.

"Do one thing for me and I won't."

"What?" I let out a loud sigh.

Was it so hard for him or even Haley to just leave me alone? That's all I wanted. I wanted to just come to school, because Grandpa's making me, and then go home and spend the night with the most important person in my life. But nope tonight I'm stuck with Haley and right now may be stuck with Lucas.

"Will you..."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"So wait," Haley was trying to wrap her mind around everything. From the looks of it she understood why I wasn't broadcasting having a baby around school, "you have a kid? That's the big secret Brooke Davis was keeping from the world? I thought it would be like you're running from the cops or something, but a kid I can handle."

It was like a heavy burden was lifted off my chest. I wasn't exactly sure why it was there in the first place. I was doing pretty well with raising him, with some help from the old Gramps but finally telling someone made me smile. It was closer to not being so embarrassed. "Good." I nodded to her. I know I needed a friend, everyone told me that. I was glade to have Haley around even if at times I wanted to be alone.

We where sitting in the bedroom I claimed as my own and I was holding Noah tightly just incase Haley didn't react too well. "I just don't want anyone to know, okay? So please keep it to yourself."

"I won't say anything, Brooke." Haley grabbed a hold of Noah's hand and smiled. "He's cute. You're going to be shoving those girls away from him."

"God, I hope not." I rolled my eyes trying not to get a head of myself with thinking about that far in the future.

After I gladly let Haley hold Noah, we sat in silence. I was watching her interaction with my son and she was too focused on the baby in her arms.

"So what is with this rumor that Lucas talked to you at lunch?"

"You see he invited me to dinner tomorrow and I kind of said yes." I looked down trying not to get a glimpse of her face. I was too scared to look up.

When she finally looked up she knew this will not be ending too well.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter three. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title came from a song by Ed Sheeran by the same name.

* * *

**All Of The Stars  
****Chapter Three: Lucas's Point-Of-View**

"What are you so chipper about this morning?" I turned my head away from the coffee maker, my best friend when Dad made us do five AM runs all summer from the summer of going into high school till now to be prepared for basketball. "It's way too early." My mother smiled before holding up a cup of coffee in her hands for me to pour her some.

"Lucas has a date today." Nathan teased me.

"Please explain to me why I don't just kill you?" I turned towards him. I really wouldn't call it a date. I just, it's just, something about Brooke Davis intrigues me. I have a pull to her where I wanted to find out as much as possible about her.

"Cause you'll be a lonely person without me?" His comebacks never seem to fail.

"I think I'd actually enjoy life then."

"Too early for this boys." Mom's voice grew stern. She gave us the death glare that meant cut it out for good this time. "So, who is the girl?"

"The coach's granddaughter." Nathan answered right away.

"It's not a date." I defended. "And who cares if she's the coaches granddaughter? Does it even matter?"

"I'm glad to see one of you is taking love seriously." She glared at Nathan causing him to sink low into the seat. Mom wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what happens in Nathan's room on Friday and Saturday nights and sometimes during the week. She was the kind that made us sit through a God-awful speech about Sexual Education the moment we turned twelve. Imagine our shock when she pulled out the whole banana to put a condom on kind of thing.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's the one going on a date."

"It's not a date!" How many times do I have to tell them for them to know the truth about it? In reality I didn't know what to call it. I just offered dinner at the café. Didn't say if it was a date or as friends. I hope Brooke cleared it up for me.

"Give it up, Luke." Nathan went on with his teasing. Sometimes I wondered what made us so different. As twins we thought and acted and along with looks were completely different, me with blonde hair and blue eyes and him with brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone use to look at my mom like she was a whore growing up with the assumption at the age of eighteen my mom had two different baby daddies.

"One of you need to watch your sister tonight." My mom looked over at us waiting for one of us to respond.

"I have plans." Nathan managed to speak first. "I'm meeting Tim to go over basketball." Such lies coming from his mouth right now, "or maybe going to meet the rest of the guys." My mom would definitely let him go since she didn't want a five year old surrounded by teenaged boys.

"That leaves you Luke." She spoke kind of apologetic, but with a sigh of being relief underneath it all. "I know you have plans and all, but I need one of you. She can't really spend all day at the café. Keith's at the shop all day and then is going to help me with the café since someone called out. It's last minute but it will mean a lot to me." She ended up begging me.

"Yeah, fine." I gave in. "I'll watch her."

"Lukie stuck with me!" Lilly came cheering into the kitchen causing her pigtails to bounce up and down in curls. She looked more like Nathan than me. She had dark locks that came in ringlets and the bright Scott blue eyes. She will become a catch to every boy when she reaches puberty. This means Nathan and I should start planning a way to keep her locked up. "Dim says we all cool, dude."

"Lilly, no 'dude'." Mom warned sipping the rest of her coffee before checking her watch. "Next time I'll leave her with Nathan, but I don't think Tim's the best influence on her. She didn't stop trying to be so-called cool for a week after. I can't take it anymore." She kissed my cheek and ran out of the way.

"Just Lukie time cause Natey bad."

"Nathan bad, huh?" I smirked tickling her belly. It was weird when my mom first said she was pregnant with her. At thirteen years old, we knew about sex and also knew how babies were made. To find out that your mom and uncle must have 'done it' to make Lilly made me start picturing things I've never wanted too. I blocked it out, or tried too as I silently prayed my mom was completely done having kids now.

I snuck out to the front porch away from the screaming Lilly and a complaining Nathan, hoping Brooke would answer.

"_Hello?"_ She sounded confused. She didn't have my number after all. I forgot that little fact of information.

"Hey, it's Lucas." I quickly responded to calm those nerves.

"_Ahhh, the ass himself is calling. What do I owe this pleasure? Backing out of the deal?" _She sounded like she really wanted me to back out but some reason I couldn't. I couldn't make the words out to cancel. This started as a stupid deal and a way to get Whitey back, but I was falling already.

"Not exactly. There's a change of plans, kind of. If you can come to my house instead of going to the café, that would be better. I mean I can easily run and grab us some take out from the café but it's up to you. I thought it would be better for you, you know with the thing..." I paused hitting myself for calling her baby 'the thing'. She wouldn't really appreciate him if he kept calling him an it. "Plus I'm on baby sitting mode all day."

"_Hold up one minute, someone is trusting you with their kid?"_ Brooke snickered from the other side of the line. I knew I deserved it since I wasn't one of the nicest people but she didn't know my history or my life. _"This is just amazing. I want to meet these people."_

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore that comment. "Little sister," I corrected. "I'm babysitting my little sister. So is it okay? Will that work?"

"_I guess it will be okay."_ She sounded unsure of herself. I didn't want to push her too hard but I actually was looking forward to today. _"The only thing is, are you in walking distance? I kind of don't have a car and all."_

"I'll come get you, say about four?" It was a question I asked but underneath it I was begging for her to say yes. She didn't respond right away causing me to become nervous.

"_You don't need too, Lucas. It's fine, really. I'll figure it out."_ Her voice was shaky and in my mind I imagined her holding up her hands. "_I'll always figure something out. Maybe I can get my grandpa to drop me off."_

"Nonsense. I'll be there. Just send me your address."

"_Thank you, Luke." _She sounded very thankful for it all and I was happy for that. For once Brooke Davis didn't have her snotty personality and I didn't have the personality of an ass going on for the day.

"Anytime, Brooke." I whispered into the phone. I hung up the phone and clenched it tightly. Eight hours till I'll get to see her, eight long hours.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"I'm sorry about Lilly, she get's overly excited about new people." We walked into the house. Picking up Brooke wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. She waited outside for me and a pout on her face.

"It's no problem." She shrugged it off. Lilly was all over her, hoping for the attention. "I'm sorry about my grandpa. He's a bit over protective of me at time."

"At times?" I raised an eyebrow at her. The whole time I've known Whitey, he's been over protective of Brooke. Every time she would come visit, especially during basketball camp, he'd give us the 'talk' about not doing anything with her or if we hurt her we were in trouble.

"Ok," She laughed out; dimples were showing on her cheeks. "Maybe he's always like that, but do you blame him?" She smirked this time. "I think I was more excited to have a boy so they don't need to go through the stuff I went through with him and boys."

"I don't know why you're embarrassed of him." I commented. I cursed under my breath for why I even stated it, but it was going on repeat over and over in my mind since I found out about him. The look on her face looked like pain. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's not that..." She trailed off and lifted Noah into her arms. "I'm not embarrassed of him, there's other things I am but not one is of him." She corrected me and it intrigued me- that statement it was. I wanted to know more, but I was not going to push.

"Lukie! Brooke!" Lilly came skipping into the room with three dolls and a movie in her arms along with a huge smile on her face. "Mommy says you gotta do what I want and I wanna play dolls and watch a movie."

"Please no Barbies' Lil." She made us play these stupid girl games whenever she was bored, mom and dad were working or Nathan and I were babysitting. It was horrendous. "I'll watch the movie but not play with your Barbie."

"I'll play." Brooke spoke and I looked at her shockingly. She was willing to play with my little sister but she was here to see me. "And I think Noah will play with us. Now that just leaves you, Lucas. You in?"

I couldn't say no to the pout Lilly was giving or the smirk on Brooke's face. I shrugged my shoulders and gave in. "Fine, fine. I'll play."

Thirty minutes later, Brooke was cracking up laughing at my impression of a girls voice and Lilly was complaining that it wasn't girly enough.

"Luke you doing it wrong!" Lilly stomped her foot and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'm not a girl, Lils. I don't know how to girl voice."

"Well I give up." She threw her hands in the air dramatically and stomped towards her room. "I'll play alone!" She yelled slamming the door shut.

"Touch of dramatic flare, I wonder where she gets that from." Brooke teased with a small laugh escaping her lips.

I didn't respond besides a slight shrug of the shoulders. I watched Brooke cradle Noah into her arms protectively and the little boy was saying sounds that no one knew exactly what he meant. I didn't want to day to end. It was fun so far and by the looks of it, Brooke was having a good time too- I hoped.

"You're good with him, you know? It fits you well."

"Right," She nodded not truly believing what I was saying before continuing sarcastically, "being a teenage mom is a great way to spend life. It fits everyone."

"I didn't mean it so negatively. I meant it in a way that is good."

"Okay." It sounded more like a questioned then a statement.

"So Brooke Davis, you know you're not a B-I-T-C-H," I spelled out so Lilly wouldn't hear, "as you are at school. I like this you."

"Lukie! That's a bad word!" Lilly skipped out of her room. "I can spell now." She turned and proudly stated that fact. Her smile shined widely as her baby teeth showed sparkling in the light. "It spells..."

Crap. I forgot she was learning how to spell words out. Fuck my life. This was going to get back to Mom and Uncle Keith and I'm screwed.

"Don't even think about it, Lilly!" I warned her. I heard laughing and knew it was Brooke. "You're not helping."

"Oh come on, Lucas. Relax a little." Brooke continued to laugh. "Don't repeat it Lilly or else I won't be allowed back here and Noah will be lonely cause he likes playing with you."

"Really?"

"I think if it's okay with your brother here."

"Yeah, I guess. So Lilly, no repeating that word, okay? Or if you do tell Mom that Tim taught you it." Brooke looked at me questioningly as I said what I said.

Did I mention she looked beautiful today? Her brown locks were down for once and in slight waves that framed her face perfectly. Her tee shirt hugged her body perfectly and if you didn't know Noah existed, you'd never could tell she had a baby six months ago. She was dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans and some flat shoes. I thought she looked sexy as anything.

"Fine, only if we get ice cream!"

"Bribary? Lilly Mae, what did I tell you about that?"

"It only works on Daddy if I do the puppy eyes." Lilly repeated back to me perfectly. I've been teaching her that since she could talk. If anyone in this house could get what they wanted it would be Lilly with a simple snap of her tiny finger.

"Good. Now go get your shoes on and we can go run to the café. I think mom will, if you ask nicely, give you ice cream money."

"I'll do puppy face!" She went back in her room.

"Lucas, I can't go out there. Not with Noah." Brooke's face changed dramatically. "I can't let anyone know about him."

"Brooke, you can't hid him forever. Let him know you aren't embarrassed of him. No one will look at you weird. I think school has plenty of teen pregnancies every year. It's not a shock to Tree Hill.

"Not today, I can't. It's too soon." She started packing up. "I'll just head home and you can go with Lilly."

"No!" Lilly's voice shook the house. "I want Brooke to come! And Noah! I like him even though babies smell at times." Her voice turned into a ramble as she continued on and on about babies smelling good and bad and also how she wanted a little baby sister cause Nathan and I were mean to her.

"I think that's enough, Lils." I laughed. "Come on, Brooke. Don't say no to Lilly."

She thought for a second before something clicked in her mind. "I guess, but I'm not embarrassed of him, not at all."

"If that's what you say." I grabbed her hand and for once she didn't pull away. She held on tightly back. It felt like a norm to do this. Since it was a nice fall day we walked the couple of blocks to the café before being stopped by the door to the café. I made Lilly rush inside because I knew this girl and whatever came out of her mouth was complete and utter bullshit.

In front of us stood a too skinny tall, curly fake blonde haired girl that I dispised since Nathan decided it would be a good idea to date her from eighth grade to sophomore year in high school. She talked about herself and her problems so much that everyone in the high school who would listen to her knew her life story. To me, I learned to tune her out. Ignore. That's the best way to deal with Peyton Sawyer.

"Well if it isn't the little slut and the ass of Tree Hill? My, my, I didn't think you two would do whatever the hell you do. Brooke with a baby? I'm surprised it's not dead. Just like everything else in your life does." The curly blond haired girl stood strong in front of us. I hated her, hated her with a passion right now. "Wait till everyone finds out you have a baby and I know your secrete."

"I don't have a secrete." Brooke stumbled over her words. I looked at her wondering what exactly she was keeping a secret. Of course I wasn't going to question it. It was my first whatever you would call it with her.

"I think this will prove differently." She pulled out a sheet from her pocket with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. "Four teens suspected in the..." She read off till I saw Brooke jump from my side and grabbed the paper from her hands.

I stood stunned. Not sure what exactly happened but I didn't have time to think.

"I guess someone has a problem with the truth. You should stay away from her, Luke. That girl is problem." Peyton took off down the road walking away with a 'proud of herself' smile on her face. I wanted to go slap it off her face, but I knew better. Don't ever hit a girl, even if the girl is Peyton Sawyer.

"Lucas, call my grandpa please. I..." Her green eyes filled with tears as she sat on a bench on the sidewalk. "I..." She was stumbling for words. "I...I need him." Her head fell into her one hand as she still had an arm occupied by a now sleeping Noah. "I need to get out of here. I can't do this.."

"Just hold on Brooke. I'll call him."

Such a good way to end a first date. Sarcasm at it's best.

She better be worth all this.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been wrapped up in school, it's been crazy! I've been hounded by work and then tomorrow I go on vacation till Monday and then it's back to school. This chapter was a hard one to write because I kept changing my mind with how I wanted their date to go. I hope you enjoy this! I hope next chapter will get better reviews then the last couples and I hope it's moving along faster! Enjoy!**

**Dianehermans: **It won't let me message you back, but in his picture that goes across the top where people are jumping she's in it. It's like on a beach or something. Don't worry, I'm hopping they get back together but Chad's just an ass so I know it won't happen. She's too good for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Brooke needed a fresh start in life. Moving in with her basketball coach of a grandfather is the perfect opportunity for that. What happens when she meets a blue-eyed blonde boy or when her past comes back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title came from a song by Ed Sheeran by the same name.

* * *

**All Of The Stars  
****Chapter Five: Brooke's Point-Of-View**

"Brooke, darling, you need to come out of there some time today." Grandpa yelled from behind the closed and locked door. Sure he could be true, its all night since Grandpa picked me and Noah up and brought us back here. I haven't left this room since then. "Brookie, please."

I didn't respond. Noah was sleeping peacefully on my chest and I didn't dare want to move or speak. I just stayed silent hoping he would just leave me alone. I wanted to be alone, needed it actually.

"Just let me know you're safe in there, please, darling. Don't shut me out."

I couldn't do that to him. He had only me left in reality. My mother, god knows where she is and if she is even coming back to visit him any time soon. I don't even think she knows I'm here. My grandmother died five years ago, around the time I stopped coming to visit in the summers. It wasn't the same around here without her.

"I'm okay, Gramps." I assured him before returning to my silence.

The short lived silence came to an end when a knock came from the window. I stared at it hoping I was not hearing what I actually was. It could only be two people, Haley or Lucas, since they're the only ones who know where I lived.

"Brooke, open up." It was a voice that melted my heart. I was scared to talk to him after last night. There are things that I don't want him to know yet, or maybe even ever. "I know you're in there."

"It's unlocked." I didn't have the energy to actually get up and open the window. Lucas could do it himself.

He's been texting me all day and all night trying to get me to respond, but I never responded. I know he probably even called Grandpa, or Grandpa called him to see what the fuck was going on. I kept him out of the loop. He knows my past but well, some things I've kept a secret. There were things the old man didn't need to have to worry about.

I watched carefully as Lucas climbed in through the window and hoped Grandpa didn't hear him. I turned the television up louder to block out the noise, just to be safe.

"I just wanted to check on you, Brooke." He sounded sincere and not like the normal ass he was at school. "I haven't heard from you since last night and I wasn't even sure what exactly happened last night. I'm just confused."

"I know." I slowly stated. "There's things no one knows and no one will ever know."

"Brooke..." He was looking at me making me need to tell him. His eyes were daggers shooting straight through me.

"Lucas..."

"I need something here. It's not everyday that the biggest bitch in Tree Hill does something like that. I want to know why? What did she read that made you break?"

"I can't..." I slowly stated as he made his way over to me. "I can't do it."

"This is all going to come back to haunt you unless you tell me or someone, hell even Haley, the truth. Running does nothing, trust me I know." His blue eyes locked with mine and I knew there was a reason behind it. "Please, Brooke. Just tell me."

"I don't think so." I didn't want to loose the 'ass' I grown to like and I especially didn't want to be alone again. I finally felt like I belonged, that I had some place to go and someone to become. I held on to Noah tighter. He was in his own little baby world and never realized what I was going through. Without him, or even Gramps, I don't think I'd make it.

"Brooke," He was pleading, I could tell by his eyes. I see the look.

"I can't." I was close to my breakdown point. I knew it was coming. It was coming like a tsunami, a flash flood of emotions covering up everything hiding underneath. I clutch Noah to my chest and the tears start and I feel like there's no end to them. I cried so much last night that I don't even know how I have tears left.

The moment the tears start, Lucas is by my side. I'm surprised this so called 'ass' is nothing like he is at school. The one standing in front of me is nice, caring and wants to know how I am. I know that if this happened at school, he wouldn't be like this. "No crying. Pretty Girls should never cry." I look up at him as he brushes my hair off my tear stained cheeks. "Don't cry."

"Just hold me." I was use to be strong, it was something I needed to be all the time, but now I felt weak. I felt broken and scared.

He did as I asked. Slowly he made his way over to me and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I contorted myself to fit amazingly with his side. He took Noah from my arms and placed him on his chest so I could come closer.

"It will be okay, Brooke. It will be, trust me."

"I can't trust anyone." I mumbled it too his chest. My hand went protectively on Noah's back, rubbing soft circles to make sure he napped.

I felt Lucas nod his head at me. "I want you to trust me, okay?"

"I'm not sure if it's possible to trust anyone." I stated. Tears started stinging my cheeks as they fell from my eyes.

"I want to tell you a story, Brooke."

I snuggled deeper into him and let out a "yeah" and waited for him to continue.

"When I was five, my parents divorced. Nathan and me got the blunt of it, in reality. My mom and dad were eighteen when we came along, it was hard for them to struggle with growing up and raising two kids while working full time and going to school. Somehow my mom still continued to do it when they divorced. We went back and forth every weekend till last year. It was hell being at my dad's. His new wife and family didn't really enjoy Nathan and I being there. We made do though. We would go cause it was ordered, not cause we wanted too."

I looked up at him wondering what the reason was for him to tell us that.

"Trust me, there's a point in all this. You'll see." He kissed my forehead. "One time it got really bad. Nathan screaming and cursing out our dad. I think to him we were his mistakes and his new life was to make up for it. Like he had three more kids, three that he treats so differently than us. We had to work our butts of whenever we were there. Like he would wake us up at five every day for a stupid three mile run no matter what the weather was. That was why Nathan was screaming and cursing. I had bronchitis with strict orders not to work out, just to rest. My dad called it complete BS. He made me run causing me to end up in the hospital later that day. Nathan was so done. My mom was ready to take a knife to him, but my uncle calmed it all down. I haven't been back there since that night. When I see him around town, I ignore because it's not worth it. Running from him will do nothing. I stood up to him when I got out saying I'm not coming back. He was perfectly happy with it. I truly believe he did it all on purpose, but oh well. Ignoring him is better than dealing with the anger over and over again. I had to get over it to move on. I don't blame him because it's not worth it anymore. After, I told my mom everything. Everything he did to us there. It helped."

"So what was the point to that?" still, I was pretty confused. Unsure exactly why he was going into so much detail about his past when I barely knew him.

"The point was that keeping the blame makes it worse, Brooke. Holding it in is not okay. You need to tell someone, well at least before Peyton does."

"She'll tell?" I got really scared for a second. I don't want her knowing, especially after what Haley says about her. "Maybe I should just go back."

"Brooke!" Lucas turned my face to look at me. "This has to stop. You like this, makes it worse."

I pause, about to respond when there's a nock on my door. "Brooke, darling, Haley's here. You know, she actually used the door." I know my gramps, and I know he was probably standing there rolling his eyes at the door. "Scott, leave my granddaughter alone." He warned- this time I rolled my eyes.

"We're fine, Grandpa." I declared standing up to open the door. "See, fully clothed."

"Watch it." He warned. He may be a loveable guy but never, ever, break his rules. "You," he pointed over to Lucas who was still laying on my bed with Noah on his chest. "If you want to come over, use the damn door. Don't make me screw those windows shut like I did for your Mama, little girl."

"Got it, coach." Lucas mumbled nervously. I cracked a small laugh at the sudden change in Lucas's voice. The appearance of my grandpa does a lot.

"He's here, door open. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded and allowed Haley to come in.

"Behave in there Scott, or your sorry ass will be paying for it."

Oh the lovely words of my Grandpa.

"Sorry to just show up, but you weren't really answering your phone and I thought you'd like to know what's going around." Haley apologetically stated as her eyes moved from me to Lucas. I think she felt like she was interuping what was going on, but she wasn't.

I paused, trying to catch the right words to say. "What is it Hales?"

"Can I borrow this?" She pointed to the laptop that Grandpa got me the moment I moved in so I could do, as he thinks, school work on it. I nodded back giving her approval and watch as she logs on to Facebook.

That's when I notice it, plastered on every ones wall.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"I am so going to kill her." I hear Haley and Lucas talking from my room and I know the secret is out, whether I like it or not. Everyone now knows how fucked up I am.

"Don't do that, Lucas." Haley pulled herself into what I formally call now as mommy mode. She, like Lucas, is a protector of me now. I'm not sure why though. I've just became close to her and here she is. "We need to be reasonable here. Killing everyone is not going to do shit."

She has a point. Maybe I could just sneak out side for a moment, a moment all to my self to soak everything in. I start making my way out the front door to the porch when Grandpa stopped me. "Darling, get your butt over here."

"I just need air, Gramps. That's it."

"Well there's plenty of air in this room, if I do say so myself. Now get over here and sit down."

"I should go back to them, maybe check on Noah." I tried coming up with all the excuses I could think of.

"Noah's fine. I don't hear him. Don't lie to me." He warned me. "Now sit your ass and tell me what's going on. Why is that Scott boy sneaking through windows of my granddaughter's room and why is it that you called crying yesterday?"

I don't bother to look at him because I know the moment I do, it will all come out. He knows bits and pieces but not all of it, especially not what's going on now.

"Brooke," He lifted my head, "I need to know darling. I need to know everything."

I don't want him to know. I know the minute he does it will either break his heart, make him murder someone or better yet, do both those things. "Gramps, I..." I start to say it, but he cuts me off.

"I don't want the I can't do it, shit. I know you Brooke. I know the strong, powerful, independent you but I also know that it's okay to need someone once in a while. Right now I just need to know what I'm protecting you and that boy from."

"It's.."

"It's your mother's fault. Bless her heart, Brookie, I don't give two shits right now about her. You," he took a hold of my hand, "you mean more to me than she does. She's a sorry excuse for a mother, and I'm her father. I know all that. Just spill it."

"Gramps," I took a deep breath before it all spilled out. "I had no way else to live. Mom was gone, I have no clue where. She just left and never came back. I turned to him in need. He kept the heat on and food in the house. I had to..." I tapered off hoping he would catch my drift without me saying it. Who would really want their grandfather to know every private detail about their history in the bedroom? "I did what I needed to do. Then Noah came along, and it all stopped. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I just didn't Gramps." This time in my life I was calling the streets my home. Making friends with people that I should have never contacted. "You know the rest." I roll my sleeves and rubbed the inside of my elbow. Ten minutes later, everything came out. All the past, every single thing I've been hiding was out in the open.

"I'm gonna kill that bastered with my two hands." He raised his hands like he was going to strangle some one. "Don't worry about your mother, I'll deal with her."

"I just didn't know what else to do, it was the only way." I broke down again. This time it was fear of him not accepting the past.

"You know my door was always open for my favorite granddaughter. I would've had you hear in a second, baby." Tears were falling from his eyes now. "Let this all soak in, darling. I'm going to figure this all out. You go deal with Haley and the ass." I took one look at him before he shoved me down the hall and towards my room. "Tell them, like you told me."

"Now or never." I took one deep breath before walking into my room. I was going to get it all off my chest. It was time.

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter five. I know it's short but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all as it's been a week since I've updated. My vacation was awesome! I went to the CMAFest and got to meet Jana Kramer! It was so much fun, and she said she will always love her "tree hillers" and that she lived with Sophia and Austin when they were together. Interesting information during a q&a session... I hope to have the next chapter soon. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! I know this chapter probably sucked, but I wanted to get something out to you all. Sorry about that. **


End file.
